1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and method of setting a block.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the effective value of an electronic device and meet various user demands, various applications have been developed that are executable by the electronic device. Through such applications, a user is capable of selecting at least a part of the content displayed on a display of a mobile electronic device, such as, for example, a smart phone, a portable phone, a personal computer (PC), and a tablet PC.
When setting a block with respect to content displayed on a display, the user is generally required to hold a long-press at a desired point on a text window, so as to display a block, touch and select the left end or the right end of the block, and then drag the left end or the right end to a desired point.
However, it is difficult to accurately set a block since a text window is hidden by the user's finger performing the interaction. In addition, it is difficult to accurately touch the left end and the right end of the text window. Thus, it is difficult to set a block by dragging one of the ends of the block.